Movie Date
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Chloe and Alek finally go on their movie date. For one night, they're free from the stress and worry of all things Mai, Brain, the Uniter and the Order. For one night, they're just two love-struck teenagers.


**So based on the latest episode, Chloe and Alek are supposed to have a movie date ;) I've wanted to write a Chalek fic for a while and I thought this was the perfect opportunity. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Nine Lives Of Chloe King.**

It shouldn't have been this hard. Really, it shouldn't. She was just going out for a movie with Alek.

So why did she have _nothing _to wear?

"Chloe I- whoa!" Chloe's mom walked into her room, her eyes widening at the mess of clothes that littered the floor and bed.

"Help," Chloe pleaded, holding a black tank top in one hand and a floral print skirt in the other, "I have nothing to wear!"

"Big date?" her mom teased, wadding through the clothes to reach Chloe's closet.

"Sort of…not really…kinda. Alek and I are just going to a movie," Chloe said.

"Well you seem to be putting a lot of thought into an outfit for a 'sort of – not really –kinda' date," her mom teased.

"Mom," Chloe whined, "Come on, you're supposed to help me!"

"Okay, okay," Chloe's mom giggled. Together, they finally chose a pair of dark wash jeans with brown sueade boots, purple tank top, shimmery silver scarf and a dark blue cardigan. Chloe had just finished running a brush through her hair when she heard the doorbell ring.

"Chloe, Alek is here!" her mom called up stairs.

"Coming!" Chloe chimed back. With a final look in the mirror and a deep, calming breath, Chloe made her way downstairs. Alek was talking to her mother. He had changed since Chloe had seen him earlier that day, into a pair of dark jeans, black sneakers and a dark blue button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

"Hi," Chloe said, suddenly breathless when Alek turned to look at her.

"You look beautiful," Alek said with a smile. Chloe giggled, glancing down and blushing.

"Home by midnight," her mom said, kissing her cheek, "I love you."

"Implied," Chloe said, looping her arm with Alek's as they left.

* * *

"Do we have too?" Chloe asked.

"Yes," Alek said.

"You know I scare easily," Chloe defended.

"I'll protect you," Alek said with a secret smile. Chloe was silent for a moment, then sighed.

"Trust me Chloe, you'll love it," Alek said, purchasing the tickets to some zombie flick that was playing. They got their popcorn and sodas and went to get their seats.

It didn't take long for the zombie's to terrify Chloe, making her bury her head into Alek's shoulder. He put an arm around her, chuckling slightly.

"I hate you," Chloe said, but Alek could hear the teasing in her voice as she snuggled closer to him.

About half an hour into the movie, there was a conflict. Chloe and Alek reached into the popcorn bowl at the same time and were currently, silently, fighting over who would get a handful of popcorn. Their hands grabbed and hit at each other until, finally, Alek managed to grab Chloe's hand. To her surprise, he bought it to his mouth and kissed it. Chloe blushed glancing back at the screen, a small smile on her face.

The popcorn lay forgotten in Alek's lap for the rest of the movie.

* * *

"That was pretty good!" Chloe exclaimed as she and Alek left the theatre.

"How would you know, you were buried in my shoulder most of the time," Alek chuckled,

"You loved it," Chloe teased, bumping his hip playfully. Before her hip left, his, Alek wrapped an arm around Chloe's waist, bring her close to him.

"I really did have a good time tonight," Chloe said, stopping and looking up at Alek "It's the first time in a long time that I've felt…normal."

"And all it took was a few zombies," Alek joked, "Who would have guessed." Chloe giggled, looking up into Alek's eyes. He had this way of looking at her…a way that made her feel like she was the only girl in the world.

Slowly, Alek's lips descended toward hers and she met him halfway. This kiss was just as much – if not more – electric as their first kiss. Chloe grabbed onto Alek's shoulders, her knees going weak under her. But Alek held her so tightly, she doubt he would let her fall.

The kiss was slow and passionate and, for that moment, all the worries about Mai, Brian, being the Uniter and the order seemed to melt away. All that mattered now, was them.

**So there's **_**Movie Date**_**. I hope you liked it! Please tell me how it is, this is my first 'The Nine Lives of Chloe King' fanfic and I wanna know how I did. Please Review!**

**Please follow me on twitter! I'll be posting upcoming stories, delays, etc. My name on twitter is _MoonlghtSpirit_. I'm aware of the misspelling, it was on purpose since _MoonlightSpirit _was already taken, I just took out the "i". But it is under the name MoonlightSpirit (with an "i" this time) Follow me please! Link on my profile page!**


End file.
